


Lets adopt a child, Sei

by ayaMASO



Series: Annoying brat [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: After Wedding, Drabble, M/M, idk fluff maybe, this is not humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Aku ingin kita mengadopsi anak Sei.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets adopt a child, Sei

**Author's Note:**

> ini nyampah sekali, maafkan hamba :'''
> 
>  
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Akashi duduk di beranda, bertemankan secangkir kopi robusta dengan uap yang masih mengepul dan sebuah surat kabar yang tadinya hendak dibaca, namun tidak jadi. Ya, tidak jadi. Tidak jadi dibaca karena ulah seorang pemuda Kaukasian yang masih sibuk mencumbuinya pada pagi dengan udara dingin yang menggigit.

“ _Morning Sei,_ ” sapanya setelah memutuskan ciuman sepihak.

“Kau ingin membunuhku Nash?” Akashi bertanya atau lebih tepatnya menuding Nash yang malah memberinya seringai tipis.

“Mana mungkin Sei, tidak ada orang yang akan mati hanya karena ciuman. Dan omong-omong, kau tidak membalas sapaanku?”

“Tch. _Morning_ ,”

“Ulangi sekali lagi Sei, tadi kau tidak ikhlas.”

“Kau ingin kutusuk dengan pisau? Karena kebetulan aku menyelipkan satu dibalik mantel. Jadi katakan ‘ya’ dan biarkan aku menusukmu,”

“Kau ini seorang pembunuh atau direktur Akashi Corp.?”

“Terserah kau saja. Saat ini aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun,”

“Dingin sekali.”

Akashi meliriknya sekilas, memberikan tatapan ‘cepat-pergi-sebelum-aku-benar-benar-menusukmu’, tapi Nash tidak perduli dengan tatapan bengis si surai merah. Alih-alih pergi, ia malah mengambil tempat duduk disamping Akashi. Memainkan helai-helai lembut rambut pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pelipis kanannya.

“Kau menyuruhku pergi? Aku suamimu, Seijuurou.”

Akashi tidak menjawab, ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada salah satu halaman surat kabar dengan tajuk berita; “Cara Menjaga Hubungan Baik dengan Pasangan” dan entah kenapa, ia makin kesal.

“Seijuurou, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.”

Si kepala merah menoleh. “Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Nash?”

Hening.

“Nash? Cepat bicara atau aku pergi.”

“Oke, aku akan bicara.” Jeda cukup lama sampai Seijuurou harus menendang kaki Nash beberapa kali agar mantan preman itu bicara.

“Kau ingin membuatku menunggu berapa kama lagi, Nash?”

Menghembuskan nafas lamat-lamat, Nash bersuara. “ _Well,_ semoga saja kau tidak akan membunuhku kalau aku bicara tentang hal ini, Sei.”

“Akan kupertimbangkan,”

“…Aku ingin kita mengadopsi anak Sei.” Perkataan Nash barusan sukses membuat Akashi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Anak? Mungkin kepala Nash terbentur sesuatu sampai berefek seperti ini.

“Kau sakit Nash? Ini tidak lucu sama sekali,”

“Astaga Sei, aku serius. Demi harga diriku, aku benar-benar serius kali ini.” Tawa Akashi meledak. Butuh beberapa detik agar direktur muda Akashi Corp. itu berhenti tertawa dan kembali memasang tampang kalemnya.

“Oke, kau jadi ibu kalau begitu.”

“HA?”

“Ya. Kau jadi ibu. I.B.U. Apa kurang jelas? Perlu aku mengejanya lagi, Nash?”

“Kau yang jadi ibu Sei.”

“Kau yang ingin mengadopsi anak, kenapa aku yang jadi ibu?”

“Karena kau pen—AW! Sei, sakit! Jangan menendang tulang keringku!”

“Pilih kutendang tulang kering, atau ‘adik’mu yang kutendang?” Akashi mengancam. Nash mendecih.

“Tidak keduanya, Seijuurou Akashi.” Ia merutuk, mengusap tulang kering yang kemungkinan besar akan membiru beberapa hari kedepan. “Kau yang jadi ibu. Titik.” Sambungnya.

“Kutolak.”

“Kau tetap harus jadi ibu Sei. Yang berperan sebagai suami itu aku, jadi kau turuti permintaanku sebagai ‘istri’ yang baik,”

“Menuruti permintaanmu tidak ada dalam kamusku, Nash Gold Jr.”

“ _C’mon Sei, mother roles suits you._ ”

“ _Are you trying to lure me, Nash?_ ”

“Kau tahu aku kan? Tidak mungkin aku menjadi ibu Sei, kau yang harus jadi ibu.”

Akashi kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi Nash. Sifat bebalnya itu mungkin menyaingi si bocah biru yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis—nyaris hilang. Maka ia akan menuruti permintaan Nash. Hanya untuk kali ini.

“…baik, aku ambil peran sebagai ibu,”

Nash senang bukan main, hampir saja ia mencium bibir _peach_ Akashi yang sedikit terbuka, sebelum terhenti karena kata-kata yang dilontarkan Akashi.

“Tapi, kau akan menjadi _bottom_ selama 3 minggu kedepan.”

“Kau pasti bercanda! Hei, Sei!”

 

 

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT AM I WRITE HERE?????!!!!!!! /nangis


End file.
